Usuario discusión:Andrea444
¡Hola, bienvenido(a) a Poke Espectaculos Wiki! Muchas gracias por tu edición en Usuario:Andrea444. Por favor, si tienes alguna duda, no seas tímido, deja un mensaje en mi discusión para ver si puedo ayudarte con cualquier cosa. -- Hikari kat (Discusión) 13:42 23 oct 2009 =D lo estuve esperando hace mucho x3 ya voy a verlo =D Kristal, your Kitty Kat 22:58 23 oct 2009 (UTC) Andreaa lindaa ^^ Me encantaria que hicieras pokenovelas en ZonAuraL seria un honor preciosa bueno saludos de tu mejor amigo--~*Jc*~ 15:36 12 mar 2010 (UTC) Andreeeeeeeee!!!! pensé q t aabíaa tragaadoo la tierra!! *llora d emoción* TToTT t conteesto x acáa xq wikiideex me andaa lento uwu awwww!! yo no creoo q seaas egooíistaa... sii no podss conectaartee no es culpa tuyaa n////n buuenoo, esq venuu i yoo ya no estaamos en wikiidex, siinoo acáa, i muchoos uusuariios más tmbn estáan x acáa n////n ojaláa pudiieraas conectarte más seguiidoo peroo esperoo q recuuerdes q nunca t voi a olvidar ToT beesooos! yo tmbn t qiieroo!!! cuidaaatee muchoooo!!! noo! mucho no! más q esoo!! t deseeoo muchaa suertee en todo lo q desees aceer... la verdad esq acáa an pasaadoo miles d coosas pero esperoo q estées tan biien como nosotroos!!! cuidatee amiigaaa hermooshaaa!! q Dios t bendigaa!! q amiigaas como voos no se encuuentran en cualqiier ladoo!! n/////n ★ ...αℓι¢є... ★ ≈ ι ƒєℓℓ ∂σωη... ♥ 17:07 11 ago 2010 (UTC) Andrea!!!! Andre te acuerdas de mi?, soy yo Espi, wow chica porfin te veo n.n cuanto me alegra volverte a ver, hace cuanto no hablamos, quiero decirte que ya hize demaxiadas novelas, quiero saber como va la tuya. Ah ya te empezaba a extrañar, mi primera amiga espero que te acuerdes de mi, espero seguir hablando contigo, te kiero chauEspeon9 02:47 12 ago 2010 (UTC) Ahora si te cacheee!!!!! xD Te dije que si te veia aca iba a mandarte un mensaje!!! xD Bueno bienvenida ^^ Cuando quieras puedes poner tu pokenovela (y continuarla bwajaja xD), se te sera facil hacer amigos creeme! n_n Solo trata de no involucrarte en... problemas? xD Es que a veces.. Nee ya cambiemos de tema! ^w^ Espero que te sientas como en tu casa-wiki x3 Saludos de Hikari!! x3 Pasala bien =D ✖''' [[Usuario:Hikari kat|нιĸarι тнe glaceon']] '✖''' 02:51 12 ago 2010 (UTC) ANDREA!!!!! Me cachaste justo en el colegio!!!! no te lo pueod creer!!!!! Estaba viendo la página de inicio y leo: Andrea444 y digo: un nuevo usuario... -sigo bajando y luego vuelvo a subir- ¡ES ANDREA! y cuando vi que tenia un mensaje, supuse que era tuyo. Así que rajé a mi discusión a ver tu mensaje. ¡Que alegria mas alegre que estes con nosotras nuevamente! Han pasado tantas cosas n,n que ya no se que contarte. Tengo un millón de novela (que no continuo aún porque estoy sin inspiración) Un día te dejaré los links. Espero que te puedas instalar tranquila aquí y que algún te puedas dar un paseo por el xat (tmbien después te dejo el mensaje. Espero con ansias tu respuesta (y la continuación de tu novela xDDD) Te quiero mucho!! Cuidate! --'~ ¡La Sombrerera Loca!~' ~¿Tomamos el té? Pues ven aquí~ 12:00 12 ago 2010 (UTC) ñaña x3 wow OwO tuu casaa entera? OwO otra vez!! x333 naah mentiiraaa aaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh *corre en círculo x todos lados* q buueno q vas a volver *w* estoii s'úper'híper'm'''ega'a'rchi'emo'cionada x3333 es verdad ! ;D nyaaaa, q feliciidaaad, chiqiitaa!! esperoo q otroo díia aablemoos más n///n cuiidateee!! '★ ...αℓι¢є... ★ ≈ ι ƒєℓℓ ∂σωη... ♥' 14:50 12 ago 2010 (UTC) hOLA Hola seria un gran honor tenerte como Amiga =PPPPP. y Seria otro gran honooooooooooooooooooor tenerte en mi Reality =D xDDD Aki. Es su kinta temporada ya esta cerrando con broche de Oro seran 12 chicos y 12 chicas =P. Espero tus respuestas n.n [[Usuario:FANPOK|'☼ Nick ☼']] [[Usuario Discusión:FANPOK|'Algo ke decir ?]] =D okidoki gracias xDD. [[Usuario:FANPOK|☼ Nick ☼']] [[Usuario Discusión:FANPOK|'Algo ke decir ?]] n.n Andrea!!! Desde ahora te darás cuenta de que me la paso gritando. Me has inspirdado, ahora debo editar algo y luego te paso todos los links okay? Cuidate!! te quierooo adios '''~ ¡La Sombrerera Loca!~ ~¿Tomamos el té? Pues ven aquí~ 23:23 12 ago 2010 (UTC) n___ngusta copiarme de los demas xD Que onda -w-....eres nueva? XDDDD si es asi...Que buena bienvendida xD...y si no e____O nunca te habia visto x3...bueno no importa,Encantado de conocerte n_n. DarkPoke 23:26 12 ago 2010 (UTC) Alo n.n Pues bienvenida de nuevo x3 esque iia te abia visto en wikidex n_nU pues quisieras ser mi amiga ? esque soy muy fan de tu novela !!!! me encanta =D Salva los animales !!!!!! su piel esta en tus manos ~~ (~) ''No merecieron esto puedes cambiarlo!' 23:30 12 ago 2010 (UTC) Andreita Andre mira la espi creó una novela y te queria sugerirte que te inscribas n.n Aca te dejo el link de la discusión: http://es.pokeespectaculos.wikia.com/wiki/Discusi%C3%B3n:High_School_Days Debes leer lo primero y si quieres la ficha de Vale, para darte una idea de como debes inscribirte xD CHAU ~ ¡La Sombrerera Loca!~ ~¿Tomamos el té? Pues ven aquí~ 00:13 13 ago 2010 (UTC) Oye si quieres? Oye si queres te puedes inscribir en mi nueva novela, n.n anda porfa quiero que todos mis amigos esten y como tu eres una de mis mejores amigas, aka te dejo el link http://es.pokeespectaculos.wikia.com/wiki/Discusi%C3%B3n:High_School_Days chau besos n.n--Espeon9 00:17 13 ago 2010 (UTC) n//n xd Pues llamam como tu quieras x3 y que suerte que aceptes ED Salva los animales !!!!!! su piel esta en tus manos ~~ (~) ''No merecieron esto puedes cambiarlo!' 17:46 13 ago 2010 (UTC)'' ''O_O ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡wow!!!!!!!! ¡¿eres andrea?! he visto tu pokenovela en fakemon, de hecho, fué la primera que ví y... y... ¡me encantó! Espero que la sigas editando (esque hace tiempo que no lo haces y me gustaría saber quien es la froslass esa de las narices) y, una pregunta, ¿querrías ser mi amiga? Eeveeneon hola hola me prenseto soy la hermana de FANPOk(nicolas) y kisiera saber si kieres ser mi amiga??? xD me llamo Giovanna y tengo 12 años xD. Responde n.n ☼ Giovi ☼ ok xDDD ok. Oye kisieras salir en mi novela??????????????? [[Usuario:Pokiity12|'☼ Giovi ☼']] [[Usuario Discusión:Pokiity12|'Preguntas aki n.n']] Snow:el reality Te inivito a mi reality...solo 2 pokemon hielo..(no legendarios -_- ) el Chico brayan '''No me llamo Asi ¬¬'Cindaquilytogekiss 16 oct 2010 (UTC) ... Neh, he ido varias veces, pero nadie habla -w- Diganme cuando haya gente VIVA para poder ir, ademas, tengo varias cosas ke hacer, como ir con mis amigos y hacer Origami. Entiendanme Atte: URMOM :) [[Usuario:Alanbato|''' Ǻļẳŋβąŧợ']] · [[Usuario Discusión:Alanbato|'Any Preguntas to mi?]] 03:03 17 oct 2010 (UTC) Tus pedidos son ordenes Te damos entrega de Archivo:Huevo de Vulpix.png Bueno este pokemon eclosionara en 210 ediciones osea.. calculando en tu caso seria.. 362 Ediciones Gracias por adoptar un huevo en nuestra guarderia. Besitos. Cuidalo como nosotros lo cuidamos ♥o♥ [[Usuario:Pokiity12|♥La Criadora Pokemon♥']] [[Usuario Discusión:Pokiity12|'¿Consultas?]] Hiii andreiitaaah Ps mirah, me tube mirandooo hospital pokemon , ese reality y vi una coshaaa: Has utilizado el spritee d la cara de mi lopunnyy, x esta vezz nu pasa nah, pero la proxima vez pidemello okii?¿ PD: Pdemosh ser amigas si kiereees ^^ [[User:Munchlax-code|•°¤*(Sнaяaяa_ƒяσSт)*¤°•']]★ρм∂★[[User talk:Munchlax-code|'♥★-_☜aPρℓє_яUη☞♪♊']] 16:54 26 oct 2010 (UTC) Adoptalos Hola, aqui te dejo el huevo "Supremo" por decirlo asi: Archivo:Huevo_de_arceus_GPDI.png ........ (los huevos no hablan) Eclosionara a las 210 ediciones PD: quieres ser mi amiga =D LaChikaMasCool...!!!! 13:00 28 oct 2010 (UTC) la letra para el video La cancion se llama '''Historia de terror' Un dia comun No es comun si tu cabeza hace Pum Es un estupido dia Y se me apetecio atropellar a alguien a mitad de la via Se enterro Y esta no es solo una historia de terror Y todo cambio cuando el asesino con el chuchillo te dio Y te dolio tanto que sangraste hasta dejar todo hecho un deesastre Tus visceras muy rapido saco, y tu sangre tambien se la bebio Y por eso desde hoy, este dia sera conocido como el dia del terror Aunque muerto estas, el vago recuerdo permanecera en tu mente y nunca lograras escapar Y Aunque ya no me quieras mas, no me importa mas porque muerto estas Bebi tu sangre anoche, juro que ya no lo hare mas Y todo cambio cuando el asesino con el chuchillo te dio Y te dolio tanto que sangraste hasta dejar todo hecho un deesastre Tus visceras muy rapido saco, y tu sangre tambien se la bebio Y por eso desde hoy, este dia sera conocido como el dia del terror Un cuchillo tengo listo para cortar los cuellos de los que no pude soportar y los cuerpos de las calabazas al fin salieron para cobrar venganza de los que matarte, no pudieron Y todo cambio cuando el asesino con el chuchillo te dio Y te dolio tanto que sangraste hasta dejar todo hecho un deesastre Tus visceras muy rapido saco, y tu sangre tambien se la bebio Y por eso desde hoy, este dia sera conocido como el dia del terror Y por si tu mente lente aun no lo descifro Ese tal asesino en serie, era yo --'╚»★«╝StalinC╚»★«╝'~'╚»★«╝Alguna Duda?╚»★«╝' 01:25 29 oct 2010 (UTC) Lo amoooo!!!! X Dios Andrea, hiciste un trabajo genial! amo el video!! LO VI COMO 10 VECES!!! *0* esta mejor q el anterior ewe --'╚»★«╝StalinC╚»★«╝'~'╚»★«╝Alguna Duda?╚»★«╝' 13:21 2 nov 2010 (UTC) andre..! lo hioce emocionadamente para que no alegues xD haha es broma eii solo queria preguntarte cual es tu pokemon favorito....?¿ Th3 gH0sT I´ll meet you there 02:56 7 nov 2010 (UTC) >3 hahahaha... oka gracias por contestarme x3 Th3 gH0sT I´ll meet you there 03:07 7 nov 2010 (UTC) Audiciones agregate a Calle Pokémon! porfa mi nueva novela (no esta el link porke no funciona TTTTWTTTT Y BUSCA ESTO Calle pokemon! en mis CONSTRIBUICIONES.losiento por la mayuscula --PIKACHU 23:42 22 dic 2010 (UTC) Hola! <3 Me pareces una chica muy simpatica n.n ¿podemos ser amigas? =D --[[Usuario:Kari White|'♥♥Kari♥♥']]★★[[Usuario Discusión:Kari White|'♥♥The friendship is beautiful♥♥']] 02:01 13 feb 2011 (UTC)